Enlace
by Mystik
Summary: Finalmente eles estão juntos. Juntos para sempre.


**Casal:** AlphonsexEdward

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon

**Notas: **Fanfic dedicada a Sandy, por me viciar nesses irmãos se agarrando! XD Ah, e se passa depois do filme, portanto SPOILER! Depois não diga que eu não avisei. u.u

* * *

**ENLACE**

Edward sentia sua cabeça girar levemente. Não devia ter tomado tanto vinho assim, mas...ele estava comemorando, não estava? Por finalmente se sentir completo. Porque seu irmão estava com ele agora. E ele estava mais lindo do que se lembrava.

O ex-alquimista nunca revelara a ninguém daquele mundo o quanto seu coração era despedaçado. O quanto sentia falta do seu irmão. Por mais que tivesse uma sósia perfeita vivendo consigo por tanto tempo, ele não lhe chamava de 'nii-san'. Ele sentia uma falta avassaladora do verdadeiro Alphonse Elric.

Quando todo aquele problema dos portais começou, ele ficou temeroso, mas ao mesmo tempo alegre, até mesmo feliz, pois podia ter a chance de se reencontrar com seu adorado irmão.

Quando o viu pela primeira vez...por aqueles míseros segundos em que se encararam, o loiro sentiu como se o tempo tivesse congelado. Alphonse tinha conseguido seu corpo de volta. E estava usando o seu manto...

Tudo o que houve depois fora rápido demais para que eles pudessem conversar ou mesmo avaliar o sentimento de ambos. Mas agora estavam juntos e longe da cidade que Ed morara naquele mundo. Estavam atrás da bomba que tentaram destruir anos atrás.

Edward via o bar da estalagem onde estava se esvaziar cada vez mais. Já era quase duas da madrugada. Ele tomou o último gole de vinho e levantou-se do banco rente ao balcão. Seu irmão estava no quarto que dividiam, preferira ficar por lá. O ex-alquimista sorriu para a dona do bar e foi em direção as escadas, em direção ao seu quarto.

Ao entrar, viu que apenas um candelabro na escrivaninha de madeira estava aceso. E Alphonse não estava lá. Ele franziu a sobrancelha, seus olhos dourados perscrutando o local. Ele tirou o casaco marrom e soltou o cabelo, passando o dedo entre eles. A luz do banheiro estava acesa e Ed sorriu.

Ele terminou de se despir, colocando apenas a calça do pijama. Ele afastou as cobertas da cama que dividia com seu irmão quando ouviu a voz do mesmo.

- Nii-san?

O loiro voltou-se e observou, como se pela primeira vez, o corpo de Al. Apesar da grande distância de idade que agora os separavam, ele conseguia ser mais alto que si. Ao chegar naquele mundo, Alphonse cortara os longos cabelos, deixando-os curtos e arrepiados. Os olhos azuis o encaravam com carinho e todo o corpo trabalhado era escondido apenas por uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Não era tão trabalhado quanto o de Ed, mas era perfeito.

O ex-alquimista viu o irmão mais novo se aproximar e abraça-lo. Ele sentiu todo o calor do corpo do irmão envolve-lo e sem pensar muito, devolveu o abraço. A voz de Al saiu doce a saudosa.

- Nii-san...desde que estamos juntos aqui...senti tanta falta de te abraçar...de te tocar como fazíamos antes.

- Eu também Al...você não sabe o quanto. – disse, afundando o rosto no pescoço do outro – Fico tão feliz que a transmutação tenha dado certo.

- Ma você pagou novamente um preço alto. – disse passando os dedos pela manga que escondia o auto-mail do irmão.

- Já me acostumei com eles. O que importa Al – o loiro pegou o rosto do irmão mais novo entre as mãos, encarando aqueles olhos azuis que tanto sentia falta – É que você teve seu corpo de volta.

O mais jovem dos Elric sorriu. Então corou levemente pelo pensamento que tivera.

- Nii-san...posso perguntar algo?

- Claro. – respondeu Ed, achando adorável aquele rubor.

- Você...sente falta do tempo em que 'brincávamos' um com o outro?

Foi a vez de Edward corar. Ele então se afastou do outro, indo sentar-se na cama.

- Você sabe...que sim Alphonse.

O mencionado sorriu e se aproximou da cama, sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

- Então...o que nos impede?

- As coisas não são tão mais simples assim.

- Claro que são! – disse, revirando os olhos. Ed e sua teimosia – E agora só temos a nós dois nesse mundo...de todas as formas.

- Pra você tudo é fácil, não Alphonse? Este mundo é muito mais fechado e preconceituoso do que o outro e...

- Pára.

- O que! – perguntou o loiro confuso.

Antes que previsse, o mais novo jogou na cama, deitando por cima dele.

- Pára de me chamar de Alphonse. Não você. Só você eu quero me chamando de Al...

- Al...

Sem falar mais nada, o jovem beijou-o. Com saudade, com desejo, com tudo que guardara dentro de si nesses três anos em que tinham sido separados um do outro.

Ed paralisou por alguns segundos antes de corresponder a beijo, sentindo toda a saudade aflorar em seu ser, querendo ser do irmão. O único que sempre o teve. Sempre.

Logo todas as roupas foram descartadas. A luz do candelabro refletia no auto-mail de Edward, criando sombras fantasmagóricas no teto. Al o beijava enquanto seus dedos curiosos, sentiam o corpo do irmão, que mudara na sua ausência. Estava mais trabalhado, mais adulto.

- Al...ahn... – gemeu o loiro, sentindo a boca do irmão agora percorrer seu pescoço. Sua mão humana agarrou-se aos cachos mais escuros que o seu, arranhando sua nuca. Ele tentava a todo custo não usar o auto-mail para não machucar o irmão.

- Eddie...eu... – custava a falar com todas aquelas sensações – eu quero...possui-lo...posso?

O loiro encarou-o, seus olhos dourados brilhando sensualmente na meia-luz. Ele sorriu brevemente e encostou sua testa na do irmão e sussurrou.

- Pode...eu sempre esperei por você...só você poderia...me possuir...

Al sorriu, cheio de felicidade. Ele voltou a beija-lo com paixão, agora sentindo seus corpos se esfregarem um no outro com fervor, com desejo, com saudade. Não era mais uma brincadeira de crianças. Era um assunto entre adultos.

O mais novo começou a descer com os lábios pelo corpo definido do irmão, lambendo e provando cada pedaço de pele, saboreando o gosto meio salgado pela fina camada de suor presente. Seus dedos apertavam com vontade as coxas torneadas de Edward, que num gesto instintivo abriu-as, deixando Alphonse ficar entre elas. Ele se sentia imensamente feliz por poder sentir o corpo do seu irmão novamente.

Ed gemia baixo, um certo pudor ainda invadindo, fazendo-o tentar conter seus gemidos, o que ficava mais difícil a cada segundo que sentia aqueles lábios abrasadores sobre sua pele. Seu auto-mail se agarrou à cabeceira, deixando marcas na madeira escura, enquanto sua outra mão segurou nos cachos escuros do irmão.

- Al...não me faça esperar mais...

O mais novo ergueu-se, subindo com o rosto até o loiro. Eles se encararam na penumbra, se observando, suas respirações ofegantes. De olhos abertos eles se beijaram, dourado preso ao azul. As línguas se acariciavam devagar, se conhecendo, aumentando intensidade aos poucos. Os dedos curiosos de Alphonse deslizaram pelas coxas do irmão até sua entrada. Ela parecia pulsar de desejo e isso arrancou um gemido do jovem. Eles se beijaram com mais força enquanto ele penetrava Edward com um dedo.

Ed arfou e empurrou-se contra o dedo com uma urgência desconhecida. Outro dedo seguiu-se ao primeiro e o loiro não conseguiu agüentar. Um gemido alto e langoroso escapou de seus lábios, ecoando nas paredes.

- Al...quero...ahn...quero...

O mais jovem pareceu entender as palavras balbuciadas pelo irmão, pois retirou os dedos e posicionou-se e numa única estocada, adentrou no corpo quente e tão acolhedor de Edward.

Um grito foi ouvido. O loiro agarrou-se ao ombro do irmão, seu auto-mail machucando-o. Ele gemia baixo pela invasão brusca, que fizera todo seu corpo formigar e seu membro endurecer ainda mais.

- Faça...forte...Al...

- Nii-san...

O jovem fez como lhe fora pedido: Seus movimentos eram bruscos e desesperados, suas bocas coladas uma na outra, um filete de saliva escorrendo no canto, molhando o colchão. Gemidos abafados ecoavam, o barulho de peles se roçando, do auto-mail rangendo, da cama estralando, tudo os rodeava naquele encontro, naquela união que há muito era aguardada pelos irmãos Elric.

Todos os anos em que Alphonse se tornara nada mais que uma armadura vazia por sua culpa, depois todos os anos que ficaram separados por mundos tão diferentes e distantes. Toda, toda a saudade fora reunida em seu peito, escapando por seu gemidos, escorrendo pelo suor que cobria seu corpo, despertando em sua ereção que balançava conforme os movimentos deliciosos do irmão.

- Al... ahn...

- Eddie… - gemeu o mais novo, segurando o membro rígido e pulsante e masturbando-o deliciosamente, estocando seu irmão se sentindo fora de si por aquele calor, aquele aperto envolvendo-o.

Seu corpo começava a tremer, próximo do fim. Edward colocou as mãos na cabeceira, arqueando as costas, gemendo mais e mais alto, até que, num gemido longo, sentiu pequenas convulsões e todo seu mundo se reduziu ao orgasmo que o atravessava, seu membro lançando jatos e jatos de sêmen no ar, sujando ele e seu irmão.

Um gemido estrangulado de Alphonse foi o único aviso que o loiro recebeu antes de sentir-se preenchido deliciosamente, um calor inundando seu interior. O jovem deitou-se em cima do irmão, ofegante.

- Nii-san... – gemeu fraquinho, passando o nariz no pescoço suado do irmão.

- Eu... – ele suspirou e finalmente disse – Eu te amo Al.

Olhos azuis o encararam surpresos para depois se encherem d'água. Um beijo quente e caloroso foi recebido.

- Também te amo Eddie...muito.

* * *

Seu corpo todo protestava. Mas por nada desse mundo ou do outro ele trocaria essas sensações que o faziam se lembrar da noite passada. Ele viu o irmão mais novo todo feliz e sorridente arrumar as malas. Um sorriso leve adornou seus lábios.

- Al, vou pagar a conta, te espero lá embaixo, ta?

Ele desceu com a sua mala, que era bem pequena e foi em direção o bar, onde a dona estava. Ela lhe fez uma cara meio feia e ele estranhou.

- Bom dia...vim pagar a conta do quarto e do bar.

Ela apenas resmungou algo e disse o preço. Ele pegou o dinheiro e entregou-lhe, enquanto via Alphonse descer as escadas. Então viu a mulher enfeiar a cara ainda mais.

- Nii-san, já pagou?

- Já, vamos embora.

Eles estavam saindo quando ouviu a mulher falar em voz alta.

- Espero que na próxima estalagem que vocês fiquem, vocês sejam expulsos por causa dos seus gritos!

Edward corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Alphonse riu marotamente, seus olhos azuis brilhando infantis. Ele pegou na mão do irmão e puxou-o pra fora, dizendo:

- Você vai ter que gemer mais baixo da próxima vez Nii-san.

O loiro gritou de raiva.

- Você me paga Al!

OWARI 

Espero que gostem!

Mystik


End file.
